


January 3, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''We'll eat lunch the minute we capture the jewel thief!'' Amos snapped.





	January 3, 2005

I never created DC canon.

''We'll eat lunch the minute we capture the jewel thief!'' Amos snapped as he and Supergirl went by a Metropolis restaurant before they continued to pursue Silver Banshee.

THE END


End file.
